A Club For A Big Change
by ZyvrienDAwesome
Summary: Lovina is heartbroken. Gilbert and Ludwig is there for her. A club is there for her. A guitar is there for her. The thing is how can they help her. Read and find out. Fem!Characters, OOC acts and others. Shippings will be out in further chapters. Rated for language and not for kids act.


**_Zyv here!! This is like a testing fic. What if Lovi is not so tsundere and close to the Beilschmidt brothers. I kind of seek of a fic like that so Im like 'If no one will write that fic then I will try'. So because of that, some OOC acts, and_** ** _Genderbends._**

 ** _Warnings_**

- ** _Lovina_** ** _Vargas/Fem!Romano_**

 ** _*OOC_**

 ** _*Close to the Beilschmidt family._**

 ** _*Not so tsundere_**

 ** _*Act tough and actually tough_**

 ** _*Stronger than you think in the further chapters_**

 ** _*Broken_** ** _hearted_**

- ** _Gilbert_** ** _Beilschmidt/Prussia_**

 ** _*Kind of OOC_**

 ** _*Close to Lovina Vargas_**

 ** _*Brotherly figure to Lovina and Ludwig_**

 ** _*Smart, Gentle, Caring, Neat, Strong and Whiny._**

Awesome

 ** _*Open to Lovina and_** ** _Ludwig_**

- ** _Ludwig_** ** _Beilschmidt/Germany_**

 ** _*Kind of OOC_**

 ** _*Close to Lovina Vargas_**

 ** _*Not too close to Feliciana_** ** _Vargas_**

- ** _Feliciana_** ** _Vargas/Fem!Italy_**

 ** _*OOC_**

 ** _*Bitchy_**

 ** _*Play girl_**

 ** _*Evil_**

 ** _*Cheerleader_**

- ** _Antonio_** ** _Carriedo/Spain_**

 ** _*Oblivious_**

 ** _*Idiot_**

 ** _*Fucker_**

Evil

 ** _Just_** ** _kidding XD_**

 ** _*Oblivious_**

 ** _*Feliciana's boyfriend_**

 ** _*Not too close to the BTT after his relationship bloomed._**

 ** _Let's_** ** _not go too far. The shipping will be in the next chapters, maybe. But fear nothing!! I will update for sure, no matter how long it will take._**

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: I dont own Hetalia._**

Born **of the Awesome Club**

 _'We never been together, so why?'_ Lovina Vargas thought. She sat in the corner of the school building and hugged herself, hiding her face between her legs.

 _'Why I'm so affected when the Tomato Bastard and the bitch of a sister of mine dated?' Tears started to fall._

The 'Tomato Bastard' is also known as Antonio Carriedo, _was_ her best friend. Key word; _was._ Antonio is now dating her sister, Feliciana Vargas known as 'the bitch of a sister' for Lovina. Antonio started to avoid Lovina and ALWAYS making out with Feli.

 _'Because you're in love with the said bastard!' A voice_ said inside her head.

 _'But its too late now, the bitch of a sister of yours and the bastard are now dating. Because you're too stubborn to show your feelings to him. Its your own fault why the bastard dated your sister.' The voice in her head continued._

The hurt inside her started to grow more hurting, and she can't hold it anymore.

Angry tears, jealousy tears and pained tears started to leave a bit as the tears flowed freely.

 _'You can't do anything anymore. You can't and never will have a second chance now. Second chance never really existed in the first place...' The voice inside her continued to ramble about how she can't do anything. It's irritating, annoying, and hope killer._

 _"SHUT UP!!"_ Lovina shouted in tears. It's good that its already after school. No one around, no one to look at her, no one to judge her, no one to laughed at her and no one to pity her.

Except for one...

"What the awesomeness, frau?!" An albino that also known as Gilbert Beilschmidt asked in terror.

Lovina's head snapped to her side to look at the albino that pop up from nowhere. Her expression worsened, she cried even more and buried her face once again.

Gilbert Beilschmidt is one of Antonio's best friends. They are also known as 'Bad Touch Trio' when he, Antonio and Francis Bonnefoy is together. Gilbert reminded her of Antonio.

"Frau? Why are you crying? Is there an unawesome person that made you cry?" Gilbert walked near her. He seemed not to recognize her.

"Go away bastard. Go home already!" Lovina replied between sobs.

Gilbert blinked his eyes repeatedly and spoke, "Lovina, is that you?"

"Who do you think I am? Taylor Swift?" She replied bitterly.

"Why Taylor Swift—"

"Shut up and go home already!!" Lovina shouted, finally looked up at him.

"..." Silence.

"..." Another silence.

"..." Gilbert stared at her.

"... Yeah, I know. I look awful." She sighed and buried her face again.

"Who? Is it Toni and Feli?" Gilbert asked.

Lovina looked up at Gilbert, and stared at him for a minute.

"And what if it is? Can it make you go?" She asked at him.

"No. Why?" He asked her seriously.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I just wanted to know." Gilbert's expression soften... a bit.

"I like him."

"Is that all?"

"I don't know really."

"Why?"

"It's just... its just so h-hurting. I don't know why. I just like him and nothing more." Lovina glared at the ground.

"Do tell me Lovina." Gilbert looked at her.

"Why? Why do I need to tell you?" Lovina now glared at Gilbert.

"You're like a little sister to me." Gilbert explained.

Silence between them.

"How come? You never cared. You always tease me. You always make me your prank victim. How come I became like your little sister? And Im no potato." She continued to glare at him.

"I do care for you. I wanted to make you smile. I wanted you to be happy just like what I wanted to make my brother to be." Gilbert said, unfazed by the continuous glare he's receiving.

"What did you do?"

"Remember the guy that bullied you in your freshman year?" Lovina nodded.

"Do you remember that the guy never came to school anymore and transferred to another school?" Lovina nodded once again.

"I made a pay back. I saw what happened. I felt guilty not to help you. That's why I beat him up and threatened him that if he ever bully you once again, I'll never make him another chance to live. After that you already know what happened and I kept an eye on you and my brother if anything happen to you two, I'll never forgive myself. I promised to myself that I'm not going to tell anybody about what I'm doing." He sighed. Lovina's eyes widened.

"So you're the one that beaten him up?" Gilbert nodded.

"I thought... I thought it's—"

"Antonio? Me either, I thought that he's going to make a move before me, but he never did. I'm a bit relieve that you and Antonio were close so that I can keep an eye on you for the longest time that I can. But I never thought that he's into your sister. To be honest, I never did like Feliciana for the first time I laid my eyes on her. She's too enthusiastic and I think that she's hiding some bitchiness behind that smiling face and Im never wrong by the thought." He glared.

"After she entered the cheerleading club, she's showing her true colors. Remember the same guy that bullied you and I beaten up, right?"

"Of course I did. You just mentioned him earlier, idiot." Lovina rolled her eyes and Gilbert smiled.

"That's the Lovina I know but back to the story. That guy never did it on his own will, he was bribed. And guess who did the bribing?" Gilbert's smile faltered. Even Lovina's frown changed to a betrayed expression.

"F-Feli?" She croaked and Gilbert nodded.

"Ja, she bribed the guy to do anything to you in exchange for a kiss on his both cheeks and in the lips. I just knew about it this year when I accidentally overheard Mei and Elizabeth's talk. They said that they felt sad about you having a betraying little sister while you still oblivious about it and still keeping her from anything." Lovina started to cry again, in front of Gilbert. _What a big mistake_. But she set aside the thought.

Gilbert smiled sadly and patted her head gently.

"Cry as much as you want until you feel a bit okay. I'm staying here." Gilbert said. "And Im sorry."

Lovina cried even more but she managed a little 'Grazie' between sobs.

They stayed like that for awhile. Gilbert patting her head and Lovina crying between her legs.

 **Day Skip**

Lovina didn't made it home yesterday. She stayed at Gilbert's house with his brother and his Vati.

At first it was awkward. She hated the family because of their history but they still let her stay for the night.

She slept at their guest room. She don't want to say this but, she liked the house arrangement and they are a bit rich... Just a bit.

The room she slept in has blue walls, sky blue tiled floor and a blue and white bathroom. She liked the room... just a bit. The room is full of blue, any kind of blue. The cabinet is painted a light sky blue, the bed is blue and white, the window is white with blue dots, the nightstand is painted in dark blue, the curtains were sky blue and its a refreshing image for Lovina. The most refreshing memory at the time.

She is now walking with a complaining Gilbert, far from the Gilbert she knew yesterday. And an awkward Ludwig.

The family is kind of cute despite their hulky bodies.

Lovina is not too happy with the potato food but not that she is complaining either. Ludwig even told their Vati that she never eat anything with potato but she insisted and forced to eat the potato food and much to her surprise the food is good but that never made her think that she liked potatoes already.

"How far is the school from your house by the way? The distance is not too far yesterday." Lovina asked the brothers.

"Well, its quite far than you can think though." Ludwig replied.

"Its unawesomely far from our house." Gilbert pouted.

"Oh, okay." Even Lovina didn't get her specific answer, she still keep on walking.

Gilbert looked at her on a surprise expression, "You're quiet today, huh?"

"I'm in no mood for arguments and extended talks." Lovina replied.

"Okay~ You act like Ludwig." Gilbert whistled.

Lovina and Ludwig looked at him in horror, but Ludwig is more in worry. "If I were you Gilbert, I am running right now." Lovina said.

Gilbert stuck out his tongue and started to run with a chasing Lovina behind him.

Ludwig sighed, "What a troublesome bruder."

"Ludwig don't fall on her trap!! She's gonna kill you too so run!! By using your potatoes and wursts." Gilbert shouted. Ludwig paled and started to run after them.

 _'Not the potatoes!!'_ Ludwig thought.

That only made them arrive there earlier than expected.

"So... What to do now?" Gilbert asked.

"For me, I have some studies to do." Ludwig answered and checked his watch. "But I can do it later, its too early for studies."

Gilbert's eyes widened and started to check his brother's temperature. "Ludwig? Is that you? Are you okay? Where is my study first bruder?"

"Gilbert don't panic, Im still good and you're the one that told me not to occupy myself by always studying. But if you—" He's cut short by a hug from Gilbert.

"Nah, its okay for you to stay. Im even happy that you'll stay. Danke, for doing what I told you from before."

"O-Okay..."

"Ahem!! Im still here. Sorry for interrupting but its kind of j- nevermind! Just stop your brotherly moment. But Im staying with you two for awhile, since I've got no choice either, its too early for hell's sake."Lovina said. Gilbert's expression lighten up even more and a mischievous grin appear on Gilbert's face and the two other paled.

"No" Lovina gulped.

"Just no" Ludwig shook his head.

"Come on guys!! Just for once and never again. I promise!! Cross my heart!" Gilbert crossed his heart.

The two sighed in unison and nodded. Gilbert, without warning grabbed their wrists and dragged them to the music room.

"What the hell!!" Lovina panted.

"Bruder!!" Ludwig scolded.

"No complaints!! We're here!!" Gilbert declared.

"So... What are we doing here?" Ludwig asked.

Lovina rolled her eyes. "What do you think were doing here? Of course were going to make fun of Roderich's piano." Ludwig's eyes widened.

"No! Were not going to make fun of anything in here!" Ludwig scolded but too late. Gilbert already written something on Roderich's piano.

"Oh no!!" Ludwig shouted. Ludwig and Lovina walked towards the piano.

There's a messy note on the piano's cover.

 _'Hey Prissy Austrian! If you ever hurt Lizzie then Im gonna slit your throat! Because its unawesome if you hurt one of my awesome friends. Remember that!!' -Awesomeness_

"Well... that's not making fun." Ludwig said.

"Of course its not! I thought you're smart. You're just like your airhead of a brother." Lovina rolled her eyes.

"Kesese Im not here for trouble. I just wanted to make sure that Lizzie find the right guy. If Prissy Austrian freaked out and broke up with her, he'll die. If he's truly in love with her then he will set this note aside because he's not going to hurt her. Thats why!!" Gilbert grinned.

"It should be nice if we wander in here for a while. Maybe something is useful." Lovina said and started to wander on her own. The brothers did the same.

Lovina touched every instrument as she walked by. Trumpet. Keyboard (kind of a piano). Flute. Violin. And her favorite instrument, guitar.

She picked up the laying guitar and started to play it. She hummed along with the guitar. Unknown to her, the brothers watch her play the guitar.

"Well... You're quite good with it." Ludwig complimented.

"You're... You're AWESOME!! Lov, you never told me that you can play guitar!! We should make our own music club!" Gilbert shouted. Lovina looked at the brothers.

"You play an instrument?" Lovina and Ludwig asked.

"Yeah! Im so awesome with it too!! I think of making my own music club before but Eyebrows won't let me because I don't have enough members and they thought Im just making a club because of a deal and thats the end, I never made a club. Oh and not just one instrument! I play three instruments. Flute, electric guitar and drums. And I can even sing, awesome, right?!" Gilbert grinned like maniac.

"Well... I play a bit guitar." Ludwig said.

"I play a guitar and sing too. Not that I'm bragging though. Maybe you wanted to make your own club." Lovina blushed a little, almost faint.

"Then its settled!! I, Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt is now declaring that the most awesome club is going to be born today!!" He smiled in a toothy manner as he pumped his fist in to thin air. The non-smiling people smiled faintly but its visible enough for Gilbert to see.

Gilbert just smiled widely.

 **~End of the Chapter~**

 ** _Thank you for reading~_**

 ** _Wish me luck and reviews are highly appreciated._**


End file.
